Proud
by LikeAnObsession
Summary: Elena and Tseng get close after Tseng's little sister comes into the story. Elena hasn't told Tseng about her crush on him yet, and now that his sister is picking up on it, it means that he might find out. ELENAandTSENG


**Proud**

* * *

**Copywrite Information:**  
I do not own Final Fantasy VII or the characters in this fan-fiction apart from the character named _Tora Amamiya_ who I have made up to be part of the fanfiction. The characters and fandom belong to _Square Enix_ and the only time a character belongs to me is when I kidnap Reno and hold him for ransom, not that I'll ever give him back. I hope you enjoy the story!

**Summary:  
**Tseng's younger sister comes back into his life, and so, he asks Elena to take her in to live with her. This means Elena will see more of Tseng, so she agrees instantly. In this fan-fiction there will be pairings of _Elena and Tseng and perhaps Reno and Tora [OC]. _I hope you don't mind reading a story with an original character made by the author! Either way, enjoy!

* * *

When it comes down to it, **Elena** is the human version of _little miss chatterbox_. That is, if you're familiar of the _Mr. Men series_, of course. If you know her, then you know that – not only is she a competent **Turk** – but she is also prone to letting her mouth run off with her during important times, and to do with important matters.

She thrills everyone with her funny antics and her one liners in the work place, but out of the work place and she's not near them, they really aren't happy with what she's like when enemies around – usually **Avalanche** – and she tells them that important matter. If this is so, then why is** Tseng** asking _her_ help?

His younger sister, **Tora**, is going to be coming for _training_ because since she was younger, she wanted to be like her big brother. Now, others would tell her to give up and go home, because when they knew her, when Tseng started being a Turk a good thirteen or fourteen years ago, she was just a little girl. Well little's not the word, but you get my point.

"Yes, sir!"

Her voice_ echoed_ around Tseng's head as he stood there before her. He had that Tseng-like-calm and straight expression and pose around him. Elena had that chirpy and blonde atmosphere around her. This was to state that she was happy and would do anything to help out her **crush** – that's right, if you didn't know about Elena's crush on her superior then – where on **earth **have you been!

He stared at her with an almost **expressionless** gaze in his eyes. He obviously didn't want to deal with family matters at work. He usually kept family and work separate, that's why no one apart from his fellow Turks knew anything about his sister. When he mentioned that she was coming, he got the reaction that he had expected, and this was: Elena's _happiness_ about another girl around **and Reno's cockiness** of wanting to get laid.

Of course he warned the redhead off of his sister. If Reno was to _even_ touch her, then Tseng would **kill him**. Well, maybe **not** kill him, but he certainly would get hurt. No questions about that. He looked at a photograph on his table, which Elena's firm behind was almost covering because she was standing before him. The girl in the photo was certainly going to spice things up around **Shinra.** Tseng wasn't looking forward to it one bit.

He remembered when he was seventeen - straight out of school he wanted to be part of Shinra, a Turk, and that was why he left home to work for **President Shinra**. That was hard for him though, Tora was seven years younger than him - she was only ten. He remembered watching as she had ran out after him, unable to keep up - asking, no, **begging **for him to stay. She got over it - eventually, but she was then determined to _make him proud _and be like him. But, that was just not what Tseng wanted.

"What can **I** do for you?"

"I haven't been able to find Tora somewhere to stay whilst she's here. I can't have her at my house, so I was hoping she could have your spare room. **Rude's** not a good person to live with and well - Reno's…"

"Reno's _Reno."_

"Exactly."

Elena nodded her head _accepting _the offer. She wanted Tseng's sister to **live **with her. If in any reason, it was probably so that she had made Tseng _happy_ and he would go to her house more and she'd be around him. The blonde nearly skipped to the front door to head home soon, her shift was to finish in five minutes. She didn't know when Tora was going to be arriving, in fact she didn't care. She just wanted to get everything ready - so that she could get to see some of Tseng. She didn't care if it was around his sister. Any chance of being around him, Elena would **jump** at the chance!

* * *

Short chapter one, I hope you enjoyed it and there was a possibility that Tseng and Elena were out of character, so I do get that, if you decide to review saying so. I hope that you enjoyed it. Hope now that you've read, that you'll review willing me to write more. Thank you~  
~LikeAnObsession


End file.
